


Let them learn, Lionel

by Loccorocco



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical The Stranger Content (The Magnus Archives), Comic, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, I guess?????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loccorocco/pseuds/Loccorocco
Summary: (Comics Prompts) AU where Dr. Elliot is mostly unfazed by his students' antics.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	1. Mag 34 Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Decided to import these here.  
> 

Ulna, Radius, Extra Ulna, Extra Radius

Weird kids, I tell ya

BoneAppleTeeth

Obligatory end-of-semester selfie

Extras


	2. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping in touch with his favorite students.

You've changed so much

Max

Ending A: When their family likes you so much you're invited to the family reunion

Ending B: A family friend! They drop by his house regularly.

Extra: His favorite teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if Lionel is a bit ooc sometimes. He's a rude and overworked gremlin in canon.
> 
> Ending B Note:  
> I don't know if I'll draw this but I wanted to write it down anyway hehe.  
> Lionel often gets visitors with different faces. Even with different faces, he knows when his new visitor is Jan or John or Juan or Fulan or the twins or Max. His neighbors are concerned about his numerous visitors every week.


End file.
